Larhonda Rosado Schmidt
Larhonda Rosado Schmidt is an antagonist turned protagonist within the Zarvok continuity. She is one of the Logistics/Commanding Officers within the Keter Var Empire, considered to be the youngest CO within the Empire due to her rather young age. Basic Info Birth Name: Larhonda Rosado Schmidt Age: 18 Gender: Female Species: Human (Eravonese) Height: 5 Foot 10 Inches Weight: 143.8 Pounds Eye Color: Green Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): September 23rd, 3219. Location of Birth: Bestolen City, Eravo Occupation: Keter Var Empire (Logistics/Commanding Officer) Nicknames: N/A Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 2 out or 10 Perception: 5 out of 10 Endurance: 5 out of 10 Charisma: 6 out of 10 Intelligence: 8 out of 10 Agility: 5 out of 10 Luck: 3 out of 10 Total: 34 out of 35 Physical Appearance Larhonda appears to be a caucasian human, though is actually a Eravonese human (scientifically classified as Eravo-sapiens) as she is from the planet Eravo. She appears to be five foot and ten inches tall (which is average size for a Eravonese female), weighing about one hundred-forty-three point eight pounds while also having green eyes and long brown hair that is in the style of a long asymmetric cut, her hair being longer on her left side than on the right, along with a normal breast size (or a B bust size). She keeps her Bernstein 10mm Semi-Auto in a holster on her left side, either on her left hip or a combat vest if she's wearing one, with her Keterian-issue combat knife being sheathed in either her right pocket or a combat vest and her belt of grenades being around her waist. Standard Attire Larhonda usually wears a dark orange combat vest above a midnight blue long sleeved shirt that has maroon accents, along with midnight blue combat shorts with maroon accents, maroon tactical gloves, and dark orange combat boots with midnight blue accents. She also has dark orange armor pads on her knees and dark orange armor pads on her shoulders. This is the attire Larhonda usually wears whenever she is on active-duty in the Keter Var military. Alternate Attires Alternate #1 TBA Personality Casual-Wise Larhonda is mainly a intellectual, as she likes to learn many things that catch her interest, which in turn sometimes makes her a rather curious person in some cases, but most of the time one could catch her reading about a certain topic she's currently learning about during her free-time. When it comes to socializing though, she usually appears somewhat shy and nervous around others, especially with those she's unfamiliar with as she prefers to keep to herself, simply put: an introvert to a extent. When she is around anyone she's familiar with (i.e friends or brother), she is more outgoing towards others. To put it simply: Larhonda is a smart, but shy person that is an introvert to an extend, but is more outgoing when around her closest friends and family. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, Larhonda prefers to assume the role of the leader by leading others into battle (which is ironic considering she's an introvert to an extent). However, rather than being held up in a command post or behind the front lines, she prefers to be out on the front lines to lead her troops into battle while even fighting herself (again, ironic). She prefers a mixed combat style, sometimes going on the offensive, other times going defensive, or just providing support to her comrades when needed. When leading her troops, she expects them to carry out her plans as best they can, though gets irritated when her plans are proven ineffective. To put it simply: Larhonda likes to lead her forces into battle on the front lines, while also preferring to fight alongside her troops. Preferences Likes: Reading, Learning new things, Leading her troops, ??? Dislikes: Insubordination, Her plans made ineffective, ???, Relations with other Characters Relatives * David Nebraska Schmidt Father * Rosa Almond Schmidt Mother * Romar Schroeder Schmidt Brother, Close Allies/Friends * Aaron Russel Boyfriend * Randa Nicola Gwendolyn Friend * Adex Zarvok Burns Ally * Nora Greene Ally * Joshua Sentrium Burns Ally * Jayden Sarah Burns Ally * Madison Lipson Sedvor Ally * Connie Ethel Darden Ally * Sada Backus Dorsey Ally * Mark I Fulgore/Delta Ally * ??? Neutral/Rivals * Advisto Metronia Acquaintance/Superior * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * Black Death Enemy * Eclipse the Darkling Enemy * Xorda Enemy * ??? Equipment Bernstein Model 10mm Semi-Auto Sidearm The Bernstein Model 10mm Semi-Auto Sidearm is a sidearm issued to some Keterian commanding officers as their defensive weapon, being able to fire eleven bullets in it's clip before having to reload. The sidearm is able to fire Shield Piercing (SP) bullets, as well as High Explosive (HE) and Armor Piercing (AP) bullets, though the sidearm can only fire one type of bullet at a time. The sidearm comes with a holographic sight, as well as a comfort grip and flashlight. Belt of KS-04 Flashbangs/KF-02 Fragmentation Grenades Most of the time, Larhonda wears a belt that consist of three KS-04 Flashbangs, as well as two KF-02 Fragmentation Grenades, which she uses to either shock or kill an opponent, depending on which grenade she uses. The KS-04 Flashbang is a support grenade that yields a very loud, but very small explosive blast of blinding light that is used to blind opponents temporarily, as well as disorientate their hearing, given if they're in liable range. The KF-02 Fragmentation Grenade is a lethal grenade that yields an explosive two feet radius that also disperses metal fragments upon detonation in order to injure/kill surrounding opponents, given they are in liable range. Keterian-Issue Combat Knife TBA Appearances This includes Series, Roleplays, Events, Etc. Canon Zarvok Federations Continuity Non-Canon War for Mobius Unknown/Variable N/A History (3238 - Present) Birth and Childhood (3219 - 3238) TBA Conscription and Basic Training (3238) TBA Keter - Zarvok War (Present) TBA Battle of Argentium (3238) TBA = Gallery You wish to make some art about this character and show it to others? Well alright then c: